From Me, To You
by WookieCookie
Summary: Kaname has been receiving gifts and short messages from someone that can't vocally express his feelings. AU Un-betaed


**Warning: Mute!Zero**

**-o-**

**Flower**

The first day Kaname received a red rose inside the locker, he'd been surprised by it as the rose fell from the locker and into his hand. The shock was written all over his face and he knew anyone could notice it. A small white letter attached on the white ribbon knitted around the rose. Kaname took it, flipping it backward to read the message left by the sender of the gift.

_From me,_

_To you._

And that was it - no special, touching or sweet quotes. But Kaname found himself treasuring the letter and the rose.

**Scarf**

He had his second gift in a week. It was a plain furry winter scarf and he took a note from the condition of it that it was hand-made. It was messy, as if the one who made this didn't know how to bind a string together. Still, Kaname couldn't throw it away, not when he realized the one who sent this to him worked hard on the scarf.

He pulled the scarf out of the box and slowly unfolded it. He stopped halfway when he saw a piece of paper slit between the scarf and the package. It was the same paper, with the same handwriting.

_From me,_

_To you._

**Teddy Bear**

"Teddy bear? Seriously?" Yuki laughed at the sight of Kaname hugging a plushy toy to his chest while walking side by side to Yuki. She wanted to buy something for her father since tomorrow would be his birthday. Unfortunately for Kaname, she'd decided to bring him alone as a company. He didn't want to go, but he couldn't say no to his friend. At least not to Yuki.

"I like it." He answered bluntly, eyes on the pavement. He liked it, and loved it more. Besides, it was from his secret admirer. All the things from his admirer, he could and would only find them in the school locker. So the sender was in the same school as him and he hadn't had a chance to catch a glimpse of his admirer. He wondered how she looked like...or how he looked like.

_Wait...how does she or he know the code word to my locker?_

Kaname turned to face Yuki. Only Yuki knew about stuff like this since her father was the owner of the school. Asking for the password from her father was an easy job for Yuki. There was no way Kaien Cross going to refuse anything his daughter wanted.

"Awww Kaname, you didn't like it! You _love_ it!" she giggled.

He stayed quiet the whole evening. The small paper - _as always_ - given by his sender was in his right hand.

It written;

_From me,_

_To you._

**Origami**

Now he knew the sender wasn't Yuki. He didn't mean to be rude, but Yuki was an idiot with it came to folding paper and it was a fact. Yet, she still could ask other people to make it for her.

_I don't want it to be Yuki_, Kaname grumbled. He lifted the crane origami to his face, smiling at the beautiful object. The crane had pink paper as its wings, blue paper as its tail and more pink as its head. It was unique if not cute. He had no idea his secret admirer could create something as beautiful as this. Well, he didn't know anything about his admirer. _Not yet._

He read the letter for him for the third times that day.

_From me,_

_To you._

**Puzzles**

He received puzzles pieces. For once, he was certain it wasn't Yuki anymore. That girl hated puzzles for the reason her brain couldn't solve even easy ones.

Kaname needed a few minutes to put the pieces together but it dawned to him that _a _piece, one small piece was missing. He tried to find it under the box, under his table and under _everything _that was near to him. Even under Wakaba's shoes, the girl gave him a funny look but Kaname ignored it. He shouldn't do it in his class, but he was bored and the teacher was nowhere to be seen.

_What the- where's the last piece?_

Whether it was missing or his admirer didn't give it to him on purpose. He didn't even have the small paper too.

**-o-**

"Is... something wrong?" Kaname asked. He was on his was home when a boy with white silver hair, clear lilac eyes stopped him by standing in front of him. He was wearing the same school uniform like him. Though, he had never seen the boy before.

The boy opened his mouth only to close it again. He made a gesture with his hands in the air, but Kaname couldn't enlighten what he was trying to tell him. The boy lifted his palms, making a wait sign to Kaname.

_Is he...mute?_

The auburn-haired nodded, smiling as the short stranger took out a paper, pencil and a small white box. He handed the box to Kaname, which he accepted without any hesitation.

"Thanks...I guess." He flashed a smile even though the boy was busy writing something on the paper.

His hand stopped, indicated he had finished writing whatever he wanted to tell Kaname. He stole a look of Kaname from the corner of his eyes and showed him the paper.

'_Zero'_

"Zero? Your name?"

He nodded. And he began to write something again.

_From me,_

_To you._

Chocolate orbs widened at that, Kaname hastily shifted his gaze and pointed a finger at Zero.

"I-it was you?"

Zero bobbed his head, smiling a shy smile.

"All the gifts were from you?" Kaname almost chortle, but stopped when he saw Zero started to write on the paper.

'_No'_

"No?" He was confused now.

'_It was from my brother'_

"Ohh...is he here?" Zero made a painful look. The smile was still there, but it was weak. It didn't reach his eyes.

'_He passed away. Untreatable sickness'_

"I don't understand..." he knew it wasn't the right thing to say. He should say 'I'm sorry' to Zero. He was just confused by all of this.

'_Ichiru had always loved you. You were his first and last love. He wanted to tell you about his feelings, but he didn't get the chance'_

"Ichiru..." that name escaped his lips, softly and gently.

'_Ichiru told me he wanted to do this to you. Send you gifts, give you letters and then confess to you'_

...

Kaname finally understood. This was what Ichiru wanted, had always desired to do, Zero did this in his brother's place because Ichiru didn't have a chance to - because he had to leave the world early. Zero wanted to make Ichiru's dream reality even when he wasn't here anymore.

He refused to admit it aloud, however what Zero did for his deceased brother, what he did for the one he loved - it made Kaname's heart flutter. Zero was special, more than anyone he'd ever met.

"Thanks Zero." He walked forward, planting a kiss to Zero's forehead. The white-haired blushed as it went unnoticed by Kaname.

'_Would you accept Ichiru if he ever confessed to you?'_

His lips pursed into a warm smile, "I would."

'_Thank you.'_

Kaname shook his head, "No Zero, _thank you_."

_Silence_

"Ermm...can I walk with you?"

Surprisingly, Zero agreed.

That night, Kaname opened the white small box. Inside it was the missing piece of the puzzle. He laughed when Zero told (more like wrote it on a paper and showed it to him) Yuki was the one who gave him the password to his locker.

Yuki used to fall in love with Ichiru, knowing he was in love with Kaname. So she helped Zero in making Ichiru's unachieved dream come true. Yuki loved Ichiru more to let him be happy with someone else. He too wished to have someone he could love and hold in his arms.

He picked up his cell on his bed, opened the lid and texted Zero.

_From Kaname,_

_Halu ;]_

_To Zero._

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Dedicated to Clover1212 **


End file.
